Guardian of All
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: At the climax of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the world lies in ruins. Lives have been lost. Villages have been destroyed. But who has won? Good or evil? Life or death? Now, with the fate of the entire planet hanging in the balance, a new guardian must step in in to fill the role of the last. Will this one choose love, life, or duty? Narutoxharem! Some OC's. Please Review!


**A/N: Gaha! I was comissioned by a friend to write this one. I'm actually proud of it, but now I'm making money doing what I love! Awesome! The one who comissioned this story (you know who you are) will remain anonymous as per request initially wanted a DBZXNaruto crossover with Naruto as the new guardian of earth. After much debate I agreed to write a story setting him as the guardian of his own planet, rather than that of the Z-Fighters. They also requested a harem pairing with Tayuya in it, leaving all the other girls up to me. As far as the Dbz timeline is concerned, this story _starts_ during the saiyan saga, and where the Naruto-verse is concerned, directly after the events of the Fourth Great Shinobi war. Will the universes collide? Perhaps. They were'nt all that specific on that point but it may happen, if ya'll want it enough. Now...**

**...away we go!**

_"Welcome, young warrior."_

_~?._

**Guardian**

Uzumaki Naruto, host to the Nine-Tailed fox, woke with a stat. He opened his eyes to see cloudless clear blue skies. He lay upon a pristine white floor, his upper torso having been heavily bandaged at some point while he slept. Beneath his battered orange-black jacket he could feel his wounds threatening to tear themselves open again at the slightest provocation. His mind reeled, struggling to find sense in the senseless sea of azure looming overhead, trying to remember why. He remembered pain. Agony, as something stabbed into his stomach, ripping through his chakra cords, flaying him alive from the inside out-

_Who? What? Where? When! Why! How!_

_**"Obito!"** _He roared as the memories returned, lurching to his feet. "I won't let you! I won't-_aaargh!"_ A storm of pain drove him back down, agony arching through his spine. Scarce had he spoken than a pair of clammy cold hands drove him back down and held them there. He found a green-skinned girl staring back at him, her body and the finer nuances of her face wrapped in thick, colored. But her eyes, those slits of black onyx, set against white slcera gazed back at him in outright shock and horror.

"You're awake." She whispered. "You're actually awake...

"Erm...yes?" He asnwered.

It was a mistake.

"Violin-sama!" The girl hollered at the top of her lungs. "VIOLIN-SAMA! He's awake! The intruder is awake!" Naruto cringed aside at her words: he was no intruder! He didn't even know where he was! Forcing himself up from his back, he shot her a withering glare. _Noisy brat! _He took a step toward her, intent on convincing her he was no threat. That was another mistake. Even as his fingertips brushed her shoulder, the girl shriieked at him in abject horror; an ululation of pure terror tearing its way out of her throat.

_"VIOLIN-SAMA!"_ She wailed! "KAMI-SAMA! Help! He's attacking me!" Naruto jerked back if he'd been burned. He was no attacker, either!

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Get away!

The girl flicked her fingers at him and he found himself immobile; laid flat against the strange white tile, arms and legs splayed like a human X. But only for a moment. Chakra pulsed through his veins, freeing him from the invisible threads that bound his body. He bolted to his feet, and, the girl stumbled backwards, and began fumbling with the cloth wrappings of her face, struggling to remove it as though her very life depended upon it. It just might've by the way she was gasping and panting for breath. Naruto balked as green skin, pointed ears, and a pair of slim antennae were exposed to the world. She wasn't human! Before he could declare thiis he realized just why she'd been in such a hurry to remove the palumbra.

_"LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOONE!"_

Her voice barreled into him-into his ears-like a physical force, threatening to drive the shinobi to his knees. Threatening to sear his skin from his very bones as she spat a searing streak of energy-energy?!-towards him. Naruto yelped, instinct kicking in as he hurled himself backward. It almost ended him. Scarce had he flung himself away than he found himself hanging over empty air. Clouds lurked below, offering no promise of safety should he fall. And he _was_ falling. Falling! Falling to his doom! Falling to his death! Falling!

Wait a second...I'm a shinobi! What am I so worried about?!

Naruto felt the golden shroud of his cloak envelop him in the same instant he flung his hand forward. His new and improved chakra sheathed him in golden fire crackling and twisting as he molded it to his will. Using the chakra as a verstalie whip, he secured a handhold at the very edge of the lookout and hoisted himself back to safety. Only one thougt hammered in his head alongside his heart as he dragged hiimself over the edge and onto solid ground .

What were they doing miles up in the sky?!

"GO AWAY!"

Not again!

Sheathing himself in the golden chakra once more, Naruto raised a hand in recompense for the girl's temerity. Searing streaks of white carromed off his palm, leaving him unharmed as the blast streaked overhead then down, down to the earth below. Naruto didn't give her the chance to spout a second spurt of fire. His fist descened swiftly, bopping the girl across the head in a none-too-gentle smack. It wasn't meant to harm as it was to dissuade her from shooting at him again. Tears spurted in her eyes nonetheless.

"You...you hit me!" the girl guffawed, touching a hand to the rising purple welt upon her head.

"Of course I hit you!" Naruto exclaimed aghast, gawping at the green girl as she struggled to stifle her sorrows. "You tried to kill me!"

"V-Violin-sama...he hit me!" The girl bawled.

"Oh for kami's sale!"

"VIOLIN-SAMA!"

"There is no need to shout, Cordian." A regal voice, pursued by the sound of soft footfalls resounded deep within the depths of the airborne palace and laid her cries to rest. "I am well aware of his wakefulness."

Naruto's head jerked around like a puppet severed from its strings. He stood, rooted to the spot, stricken senseless by the sight he saw.

Whereas the girl was a svelte little thing, this woman was radiant. Her luscious green skin stood in starrk contrast to the white robes she wore, the loose, flowing garments nonetheless betraying her feminity with each an every step; each sway of those hips beneath the blue _gi_ she wore. She was unlike any human he'd ever seen; because she wasn't human. As if the pointed ears and antennae weren't enough to give her away those eerie pink red blotches on her arms most certainly were. And then there was the matter of her face. Bald as a babe and without so much as a single strand of hair, she bore a series of long, jagged scars, sretching from her face to collarbone. Black eyes bored back into his, lacking eyebrows of any sort; deprived of anger, or even amusement. Despite his earlier actions, heat rose in Naruto's neck. He had a feeling it wasn't just the high altitude...

He wondered just who she was, but in the end, he needn't have bothered.

"Welcome to my lookout, young warrior." she began with a polite node of her scarred head. "My name is Violin, guardian of this planet. Wry amusement flecked her words as she spoke. "I suppose you could refer to me as a god as my daughter does, but I'd really rather you didn't." She indicated him the girl beside him with her staff, the beginnings of a smile pulling at her lips. "Cordian _has_ tended to your wounds, I trust?"

At her superior's words, a faint violet flush lit the child's cheeks.

"O-Of course I did!"

Naruto blanched.

"Actually, my stomach's still a little sore-

_"Urusai!" _The girl promptly ground her pointed shoe into his heel.

"Ouch!"

"Cordian." Violin reproached. "That is no way to treat our honoured guest. What if his wounds had opened?"

"My apologies, misstress." The lass hung her head, chastised. "I won't do it again."

"You best." the older woman reproached.

"I'm...not quite sure what's going on...

They both turned to stare at him, only to find the blond in a daze.

Naruto had been watching the exchange between the two females with some dismay. Not only were they aliens, but they spoke his language. Strange. Stranger still that he was _alive,_ despite having Kurama extricated by Uchiha Obitio_**-SON OF A BITCH! **_Obito! Madara! The statue! Jyuubi! He had to get back down there before-

**"Not. So. Loud!"** A low growl reverberated through his mind. **"All those thoughts of yours are giving me a headache!"**

Blue eyes bucked as he recognized the voice within. It was a voice he'd heard many times, and one he'd thought never to hear again.

_Kurama?!_

**"In the flesh."** A pause. **"Well, not anymore."**

_You're still alive?!_

**"You unsealed me, remember? As long as you're still here, so am I. Which reminds me...WHY THE BLOOD HELL ARE YOU UP HERE?! **

_Beg pardon?_

**"Listen kit, there is a very dangerous entity up here. Her name is Violin. She and I...well, let's just say she's worse than Madara and Obito. Much worse...**

Naruto was simultaneously left torn between tears and terror. Tears; because not only was he still alive but his old friend still remained. Terror; because the horror of what they faced still remained a threat. One that he had no way of facing in his current state. With Bee dead and the Hachibi sealed, Obito and Madara were dangerously close to ressureccting the Jyuuubi and completing their Moon's Eye Plan. They had to be stopped! He had to stop them, stop them both, before-

"I see you're conversing with Kurama." Violin's words dragged him out of his reverie with a brutal and jarring swiftness. The kitsune's prescene abruptly withdrew, receding to the deepest, darkest corner of his mind. He could only wonder what had spooked the fox so. He soon found out why; as the guardian stepped forward, bringing her forehead to rest against his. Her skin was cool to the touch, a sharp contrast to the warm blood of his own veins. Her black eyes were suddenly intense, boring into his own blue with eerie intent.

"You seem quite startled, old friend." She replied, and he instinctively knew she was speaking to Kurama. "Was it something I said?"

_"Shoult I tell her you're here?" _Naruto ventured.

**"Don't you dare!"**

"I can sense you." Violin pointed out.

**"Do not make eye contact!"**

"Alright, this is all _veeeery_ nice and all but I have to get back down there!" Naruto exclaimed, jabbing a finger to the clear clouds. "You may not know it, but this crazy guy, Obito, he's trying to take over the world! He's probably already-

-dead." Violin finished for him.

"No," Naruto shook his head, "I wounded him, but he was _definitely_ alive when I saw him last."

"But he is alive no longer, nor are his allies." The alien woman pronounced, silencing him the blond with a baleful glare before he could speak up again. "You fail to understand what I have been trying to tell you all this time, young warrior. _The Fourth Great Shinobi War is already over."_

Naruto blinked.

_"Hah?"_

"As guardian to this planet, I had no choice but to interfere when your forces fell." She smiled at him; softly, sadly. "As such, Uchiha Obito is now dead the Geddo Statue has been destroyed, and I have undone the vile technique you call Edo Tensei from the remaining ninja and returned their souls to the netherworld. Should you wish to return, you will find everything much as you left it. However, great damage has been done to this planet due to the release of the remaining Bijuu and their energies. Far too much to correct in your lifetime, I am afraid."

"W-Whaddya talking about?" Naruto swallowed. He didn't like where this was going!

**"Neither do I!"** Kurama interjected.

_"Hush!"_ Naruto hissed back.

As if sensing their thoughts, Violin shook her head.

"I am speaking of the crisis your planet, _my planet_, faces."

Abruptly, she began to pace, her brown shoes padding at the edge of the lookout. "Many have perished. Good and evil alike, and I fear for the fate of the world if this damage is left unchecked. Alas, there is nothing in your power to do anything about it, unfortunately."

A cold chill whipped through Naruto.

"But...

Violin stopped in her tracks, her face slowly appearing over his shoulder as she curiously regarded the once fallen ninja. A look of wry amusement crossed her single eye as it regarded the recovering shinobi behind her, this battered blond who, despite all he'd been through, refused to give up on his friends. No one would've blamed him if were to turn back now, if he were to give up his dream. But, unlike most members of his race, he perservered. He did not allow despair to consume him; he did not succumb to darkness. He refused to allow it. _Interesting. _He might make a fine guardian someday...

"But there has to be a way do undo what's been done! There jus thas to be!" Naruto argued.

"I didn't say it was _impossible_ now, did I?" the namekian restrained a smile at his gobsmacked expression. Clearly he'd been expecting an arguement, not outright agreement.

_"What?"_

Violin turned away from the brink, padding past him without another word.

"Cordian." she began slowly as she passed.

"Yes mistress?" the girl stood erect, ready to be of service.

"Fetch the dragonballs."

"B-But...mother!" The child exclaimed aghast; her ever-present reverence slipping as she gawped up at the guardian. "You said they were only to be used in an emergency!" Violin's stare cut into her like a knife; sharp and deadly, refusing to tolerate insubourdination. She held her stare until the latter dropped hers, cowed by her mother's overwhelming prescence. Naruto fidgeted, suddenly aware of the battle of wills that'd just taken place before him, leaving him helpless to do anything other than observe.

"This _is_ an emergency, Cordian." Violin replied, her voice cold as steel, her words stiff as granite. "Would you question my judgement on this matter?"

"Of course not, mother!" Cordian shook her head emphatically, the folds of clothing nearly flying from her arms in her haste to assauge the one she served. "I'll retrieve them right now! This very instant!"

"See that you do." The guardian of ninjato stepped aside to allow her offspring past.

"Hello?" Naruto waved a hand, tired of being ignored. "You're leaving me out over here! What the heck are dragonballs? And what do they have to do with bringing my friends back? How do you know Kurama?" He gave an irate and exasperate sigh of upheaval. "I just have so many questions and no answers...

"All in good time, young warrior." Violin assauged his fears as her daughter darted into the darkness of the palace. "All in good time." When Cordian returned bearing a cloth pillow, Naruto remained nonplussed. Only as he saw what it held, did his eyes begin to buck and bulge. Seven orange balls, each roughly the size of an overipe orange, each bearing its corresponding star, glistened up at him. He was almost tempted to touch them such was their radiance; they seemed to pulsate with life, like the drums of a great hunt out for his blood.

"W-What're these?"

"These are the dragonballs that _I_ have created." Violin explained. "Once gathered together they will grant...well, perhaps it'd be best if I showed you." She bade her daughter lower the pillow. "You are the first mortal to witness this sight. You should be honoured." Cordian laid the seven balls down on the nearby divan as instructed only to scamper away as her mistress raised both hands in suplication. Before Naruto could inquire as for her sudden haste, he found her tugging at his arm.

"You said your name was Naruto, yes?" she asked.

Numbed, blond managed a nod.

"I pray you don't dissapoint mother then, Naruto." Cordian whispered, her words so soft that Naruto, even with his ears, barely detected them. "It would be a shame if you were to misuse the eternal dragon's power for selfish wishes."

_Wishes?_

"Whaddya mean-

_"Arise."_ Violin declared, silencing them with a single word. "Shenron!"

**A/N: GASP! A female namek?! I know they're all supposed to be male but Violin is, as said, the only member of her race. I took Toriyama's use of musical instruments into context here, Violin and her daughter Cordian (short for Accordian) are the ONLY female nameks in existence, as a result of a rare mutation. Or perhaps, it had something to do with the dragonballs? Regardless, for more details, and a picture to clarify what Violin truly looks like, visit kinkywinky at deviant art. With the dragonballs and as the successor to the guadian of his home planet, our dear Naruto might have himself quite the harem when all is said an done. WHAT WILL THE THREE WISHES BE?! That's up ta ya'll! That's all folks! I'm off to work now, so in the immortal words of trunks...**

**...REVIEWOR IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!**

**Here's a brief preview of what is to be expected next chappy, depending on what the wishes are:**

_Preview:_

_Impossibly, Violin's smile grew._

_"Because I fully intend for this boy to replace me as guardian someday."_

**R&R! =D **


End file.
